Roller furling systems, such as disclosed in the U.S. Patent of Crall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,790 have been in use for many years. Such systems typically include a sleeve or torsion element which surrounds a forward stay on a sailboat. The systems also typically include means such as a jib sail spool which sits on and rotates about a bearing for winding and unwinding i.e., furling or unfurling a sail. Means are also provided for rotating the jib sail spool.
More recent developments such as those disclosed by Hood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,281 and Dahmen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,664 have facilitated sail changes and led to an increased demand for roller furling devices.
Nevertheless, there are a number of shortcoming associate with the prior art roller furlers and it is believed that there may be a large commercial demand for a roller furler which overcomes those shortcomings. For example, roller furlers are typically installed over an existing headstay and require some disassembly of the standing rigging. For this reason, a number of sailors are intimidated by the installation and then turn to a professional which adds to the cost of the roller furler. Some sailors may also be intimidated by the cost of a typical roller furler and would be attracted to a less expensive device.
It has now been found that a roller furling apparatus in accordance with the present invention overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings and offers a number of advantages over prior art furlers. For example, roller furlers in accordance with the present invention are designed for installation over an existing headstay with a headstay intact and in place. Accordingly, the roller furler can be sold in kit form and be readily installed by relatively unskilled individuals using only readily available tools. In addition, the roller furlers in accordance with the present invention are relatively light in weight and flexible over their length so that they can be coiled for packaging and shipment and at the same time provides torsional rigidly after installation. The roller furling apparatus in accordance with the present invention are also durable, inexpensive to manufacturer and present a pleasing appearance without outward projections which might damage a sail.
A further feature of the present invention resides in a split drum or jib sail spool and free floating line guide which can be installed over an existing headstay with the headstay intact and in place. The split drum and free floating line guide may also be applicable for use with a more conventional furling apparatus which is installed after release of the headstay from the craft.